LIDAR represents a sensing method that may be used to detect surface features of a target, such as various areas on the surface of the Earth. A typical LIDAR system includes a laser, a scanner, and a detector. The laser emits light pulses that are used to measure distances with respect to various areas of a particular target. The scanner moves the light pulses over the surface of the target. The light pulses reflect off the target and are received by the detector. The reflected light pulses received at the detector are used to generate three-dimensional information about the surface shape and area of the target.
A typical LIDAR system includes a single scanner that moves emitted light pulses over an area of interest that includes a target. A time of flight of each reflected light pulse is determined, as well as angles at which the light pulses were scanned. The combination of the time of flight and the scan angles are used to generate a three-dimensional image of the area of interest.
In general, the scanner includes a single beam steering element and optical elements. The LIDAR system receives reflected laser light pulses at the detector before emitting a subsequent laser light pulse. Further, the scanner typically includes a large mirror that is used to scan and reflect the light pulses. However, it is often difficult to achieve a fast scan rate with a scanner having a large mirror. Conversely, if a smaller mirror is used, while the scan rate increases, less return light is collected at a detector, as the smaller mirror may be too small to receive certain light pulses reflected from a target at particular angles.